neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Dengekiko
Dengekiko, also known as Dengeki Lass in some games, is a Game Reporter. She has a honest personality, and also casually ends up thinking about writing news reports. In Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, she is seen on the Lastation Chirper feed as an NPC Gamipic. In Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, she is a Lastation resident Gamipic and also a Scout for the Scout System. In the spin-off action games, Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed and MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies, she is a playable character. Profile Appearance Dengekiko is a fair-skinned girl with bright teal-green eyes. She has long blonde hair worn in a ponytail held by a red ribbon shaped like lightning bolts with white and black accenting. Her outfit consists of a black tank top with a white band going across the bottom with two blue jagged lines going across it, one darker then the other. At the neck is a red tie with lines of black and white. She also wears a pair of white short shorts with a red and black belt with a white buckle and a pulse line, black fingerless gloves ending above her elbows with white frilled cuffs, and above the knee black boots with red bands below the cuff. Personality Story Main Series Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Remakes Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION Other Appearances Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed Main Article: Dengekiko/U: Action Unleashed MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies Main Article: Dengekiko/MegaTagmension Blanc Non-Neptunia Appearances Mugen Souls and Mugen Souls Z The player can obtain equipment that can allow Peons to dress up and resemble Dengekiko. She appears in Mugen Souls and Mugen Soul Z for the Japanese version only, due to being part of a magazine promotion item. For both occasions, Dengeki Playstation promoted the series prior to the Japan launch date by giving her avatar parts for buying that particular Dengeki Playstation volume. In Mugen Souls Z, she can be downloaded alongside IF by using the 究極的電撃セット downloadable content that only comes from a Promo Code in Dengeki PlayStation Vol.541. This DLC pack includes her entire outfit, hairstyle, face, and a portrait of her. However, she is made internationally available in the game's PC port. Despite her international appearances in the Neptunia series prior to the port's release had her refered as Dengki Lass or Dengekiko, she is refered in the game as Dengeki Girl. Content & Stats Musical Themes Audio samples do not work on iPad or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Trivia * Some of her attacks and SP Skills are references to light novels published by Dengeki Bunko. ** Her SP Skill "Hyperdimension Railgun" (超次元電撃砲, Chō Jigen Dengekihō) is a parody of Misaka Mikoto, a character from A Certain Scientific Railgun, a manga spin-off to the light novel A Certain Magical Index. ** One of her other SP Skills has her bring up the user interface seen in Sword Art Online to access her inventory for a second sword, before dual-wielding the two swords and performing the Starburst Stream sword skill. *She is the only Neptunia character that appeared in Mugen Souls and its sequel that recieved a new artwork that is made by the game's artist rather than reusing her original portrait. Navigation Category:Dengekiko Category:Game Reporters Category:Humans Category:Lastation Residents Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia U Characters